The W Day
by Menshi
Summary: That day when Adrian finally lost his confidence. SydneyXAdrian oneshot.


**A/N:** If you know me from the Gakuen Alice community, you'd know that I only write oneshots. I'm too much of a short-attention-spanned fanfic author to stick to writing a story with multiple chapters. I plan to write more Sydrian fanfics, but all will be oneshots. These oneshots will be companion to each other. It's up to you to guess which happened first.

Oh, and sorry for the title. As you can see, I'm not very creative with titles. :)

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bloodlines, Vampire Academy and all the characters you recognize belong to Richelle Mead.

_**The W-Day**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrian's heart was pounding.

He dabbed a handkerchief on his forehead. This wasn't really the time to be sweating. If anything, this was the time to look like the most handsome guy in the planet. No, make that the universe.

For Adrian Ivashkov, that was usually an easy feat; especially with his ridiculous good looks and oozing confidence. But now, not so much. Sweat didn't make him look or feel handsome. Or confident. But it certainly made him hotter by the second. No pun intended.

His hands started to shake. Sweet Jesus, why were his hands shaking? And who let the butterflies inside his stomach? He had never felt something quite like this before and the sensation overwhelmed him. Normally, – ah, scratch that – always, always it was the opposite sex who felt like this about him. Never him. He wanted it to stop, but he didn't know how. What was it that that girl in one of Jill's chick flick movies did when the guy she was totally in love with asked her out? Adrian forgot. It took him a full one minute to realize the awkwardness of that stupid question. It wasn't like the chick flick girl and he were in the same situation. _Oh, please_. However, he didn't completely dismiss the possible solution that the chick flick girl might have. He pondered about it a bit. Then, _damn_, suddenly remembering that he did not sit long enough to finish the movie.

But Eddie did. He glanced sideways at his guardian friend for help. He stayed seated beside Jill, stiff, the whole time the movie was showing. It must've been hell for him. Eddie was also good at composing his self. Maybe he should've taught Adrian how to do the poker face instead of all those tiring trainings. Eddie felt the moroi's eyes at him. He returned the look. They stared at each other for a while, as if their looks could converse. The guardian finally smirked and shook his head slowly, and abruptly, looked away from him, the smirk completely gone from his face.

_The devil!_ He knew Adrian was nervous. And he was enjoying it.

He thought about decking the guardian in front of his friends. He smiled a little, but it quickly dissipated when he remembered where he was, suddenly overcame with dread. Did God hear that? What did He do to people who thought about hurting his friends inside His house? The priest was also looking at him weirdly. What, did he hear that too? It wasn't like Eddie couldn't handle himself. He crossed his arms against his chest.

Suddenly, he remembered that comment he made when he first saw Sydney and Keith at Palm Springs.

"_Are you here to_ convert_ me or sell me siding?"_

It seemed like Sydney did convert him without either of them knowing.

Adrian never cared about God. His cigarettes _were_ his god although he'd been careful to use Jesus's name in vain around Sydney. He knew he'd been softening up to God ever since he accompanied Sydney to the church. She even made him kneel and pray. But a person should show respect to the owner of one's house, right? He was very respectful to Clarence when he used to live in his house, even going as far as sitting around for a tea time with him. Adrian didn't see the difference between the two situations. Thank Go- _the world_ he hasn't lost his badassness. Not that believers of God aren't badass. Sydney was badass in her own way. But still…

Then he thought about how his friends reacted when he said he wanted to marry Sydney in a church. Even Sydney was horrified. They lived together for two years without ever talking about wedding. They were contented with what they have. What was wedding anyway, a piece of paper and a ring? It was a given fact to everyone that Adrian was not a believer.

But something about Rose changing her surname into Belikov stirred his belief. He wanted his name to be connected to Sydney too. And he wanted it to be in special way. Sydney suggested getting married by a judge. But getting married by a judge was like writing his and Sydney's name in a paper and declaring themselves married! He stayed his ground and even threatened to break up with her if she wouldn't marry him in a church. It was immature, but he didn't know anymore argument. He feared for a second that Sydney might say no, but when she just rolled her eyes and said okay exasperatedly, it was everything Adrian could have hoped for.

Not the best way to propose to your girlfriend. But he took comfort to the fact that she wanted to marry him as well.

So here he was, two weeks after, in front of God and everyone, waiting for his bride to come to him.

It was only a small wedding, with not more than twenty guests. He would've liked to give her a grand one, but their budget forbade them. There were even bouts of shame for Adrian as he looked to his past life; how he spent thousands of dollars in cigarettes, alcohol and girls. That was the life he never wanted to live again, especially with Sydney here, now.

That was why when the bridal march blared and Sydney started walking down the aisle, wearing a simple veiled white gown, all thoughts completely vanished from Adrian's mind. He saw nothing but her. Her lips twitching into that lovely smile; a smile he knew that was reserved only for him. And he thanked the world, the gods and the goddesses, even God for giving her to him. Minutes from now, she would be Sydney Ivashkov.

Adrian felt like the luckiest man in the world.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading!

**A/N:** I've never married anyone before, so I don't know the specifics in a wedding ceremony. Also, I hope I did not offend anyone who believes in God. I'm an agnostic Roman Catholic.


End file.
